


Desperate

by Iost



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Controling Tucker if you squint, I'm Sorry, M/M, Needy Church, Short One Shot, almost blow job, mentioned sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iost/pseuds/Iost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker thinks Church is desperate, and decides to prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> No WiFi  
> On phone

“F-fuck! Tu-Tucker! What're you doing?” Church gasps, looking at his friend like he was crazy. Tucker had just randomly fell to his knees in front of Church, and started undoing his belt.

“Hmm, what do you think I'm doing?” Tucker whispers, mouthing at Church’s jeans. The aqua soldier had randomly just walked up to him, and shoved him against a boulder.

At first, Church thought he was looking for a fight. But, when the other man dropped to his knees, he knew he was looking for something else entirely.

The cobalt soldier looked around nervously, thanking the gods, that the Reds seemed busy not bothering them. And that Caboose was with Sheila.

“I think you're going crazy!” Church snaps, finally. Tucker laughs, breath ghosting over Church's dick and fuckfuckfuck it feels so good.

His body decides to show that, by making his hips thrust towards the warmth slightly. And holy shit why is Tucker moving away, he should stay where he is.

“Desperate, are we?” The darker man chuckles, shifting his weight to a better position. Church whines softly. It's a strange noise, he realizes, he's never made that sound before. Tucker seems to like it though.

Well, Tucker seems to like everything. Okay, maybe not everything, but, almost everything.

“T-Tucker... please.” Church whines, rolling his hips again. Only for Tucker to grip them tightly, to stop his movements.

“Huh, very desperate.” Tucker confirms, he stands up, and smirks at his teammate. He starts to walk away, only for the pale man to whine even louder.

“Hey man, if you're really that desperate, come to my room. We can do some things that help that noise of yours… or make it worse. If you know what I mean, bow chika bow wow.” The aqua soldier saunters off, with a wink. And fuck, if that isn't hot.

After a few seconds of thinking ‘what the fuck just happened?’ Church flies off of the large rock, and runs to the base to seek Tucker’s room out.

Because fuck, he /was/ desperate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Sorry if the was has //


End file.
